48groupinthailandfandomcom-20200215-history
Praewa Suthamphong (Music)
Bangkok, Thailand |blood= B |age= Years Old |height= 159cm |Agency= iAM |Blog= Facebook pages / Instagram |group= BNK48 |Team= Team NV |debuted= February, 2017 / 1st Generation |colour= DA70D6 |}} Praewa Suthamphong is a member of BNK48's Team NV. She is also a member of Mimigumo. Trivia * Name in Japanese: プレーワー・スタムポン * Hobbies: Singing * Favorite color: Pastel colors * Likes: Biscuit stick * Special skills: Japanese, impersonating Pikachu * Representative symbol: The pika, Pikachu, the sun, her hamster (Munoom) & her soft-toy dog (Chori) * Has a cute & kawaii J-Idol image. * Part of the 4 Goddesses Unit with Cherprang Areekul, Jennis Oprasert & Punsikorn Tiyakorn (Pun). * Often shipped with Cherprang Areekul in a pairing called 'Chersic'. * Is a timid, shy & introverted person who transforms into an energetic idol on stage. * Emotionally sensitive & cries easily. * Considers herself a Hufflepuff. * Famous for her energetic dancing in stage performances, over-the-top meme-worthy reactions & anime voice. * Was a seiyuu (voice actress) for the anime 'Kamisama Minarai: Himitsu no Cocotama'. * Known for her Pikachu impersonations (which she did at her audition, giving her the nickname 'Sic-achu'.) * Is close friends with Takayanagi Akane, Kunjiranut Intarasin (Jane), Mananya Kaoju (Nink), Suchaya Saenkhot (Jib), Rinrada Inthaisong (Piam) & Korapat Nilprapa (Kate). BNK48 Senbatsu Election * 1st Senbatsu Election - #3 (Senbatsu) AKB48 Senbatsu Elections * 10th Senbatsu Election - #72 (Upcoming Girls) Team History :BNK48 Trainee → Team BIII → Team NV :: Joined BNK48 as a Trainee on February 12, 2017 :: Promoted to Team BIII on December 24, 2017 (Team BIII formation) :: Transferred to Team NV on November 16, 2019 (Team NV formation) Singles Participation BNK48 A-Sides * Aitakatta (Center) * Koi Suru Fortune Cookie * Shonichi (WCenter with Kanteera Wadcharathadsanakul) * Kimi wa Melody * BNK Festival * Beginner * 77 no Suteki na Machi e * High Tension BNK48 B-Sides * Oogoe Diamond (Aitakatta) (Center) * 365nichi no Kamihikouki (Aitakatta) * BNK48 (Koi Suru Fortune Cookie) * Sakura no Hanabiratachi (Shonichi) * Namida Surprise! (Shonichi) * Temodemo no Namida (BNK Festival) (Duet with Cherprang Areekul) * Let U Go (Beginner) (Duet with Jennis Oprasert) AKB48 B-Sides * Hitonatsu no Dekigoto (Sentimental Train) Mimigumo A-Sides * Candy (Mimigumo) Mimigumo B-Sides * Myujikki (Mimigumo) (Solo) * Heart Gata Virus (Mimigumo) Albums Participation BNK48 Albums * RIVER (RIVER) * Jabaja (Jabaja) * Bye Bye Plastic (Jabaja) Units Stage Units ;BIII1 (PARTY ga Hajimaru yo) : Skirt, Hirari : Kiss wa Dame yo ;BIII-W1 (Waiting Stage) : Heart Gata Virus Concert Units BNK48 1st Concert "STARTO" * Kiss wa Dame yo BNK48 Concert "1st 2gether" * Temodemo no Namida AKB48 Group Kanshasai ~Rank in Concert~ * Temodemo no Namida BNK48 Space Mission Concert * Temodemo no Namida AKB48 Group Asia Festival 2019 in Bangkok * Heavy Rotation * Heart Gata Virus Solo Songs * Myujikki (Candy) Media Appearances Movies * Where We Belong (ที่ตรงนั้น มีฉันหรือเปล่า) (2019) Gallery Category: BNK48 Members Category: Team NV Members Category: BNK48 1st Generation Category: Bangkok Category: Thai Category: 2001 Category: iAM